Mutations in key structural residues of the HSOD _-Barrel can lead to the lethal neurodegenerative disease amyotrophic lateral sclerosis in heterozygous human patients. We want to investigate the folding properties of Greek key _-Barrels and determine the structures of HSOD mutant and permutant.